


Write me a song for when I come Home

by Zekticc



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Love, Secrets, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekticc/pseuds/Zekticc
Summary: Ricky Bowen decides to join the Songwriters club in hopes of getting back Nini. It just so happens that a Frizzy haired Sophomore also joins...
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Write me a song for when I come Home

**Author's Note:**

> My Rina fic because I hate how Ricky seems to only choose Gina after Nini leaves or after they breakup i.e as a second choice. You deserve someone to pick you first.

‘Hi, I’m Ricky, is this Songwriters club?’ He asked. The teacher, for what else would an old lady be doing in school, smiled at him.  
  
‘Yes, it is, do come in!’ she said. She gestured into the class where a cluster of students sat around in chairs. Ricky walked in, removing his guitar case from his back and leaned it against his chair.  
  
‘Thank goodness you came, we were an odd number before.’ She said. Ricky looked around the class. He recognized some faces, some seniors, some freshmen, but no juniors to his relief.  
  
‘Now for those who don’t know me, my name is Mrs Cartwright and I’m, obviously, the songwriters club advisor.’ She said.

 _Its like she never stops smiling_ Ricky thought as he watched the grey-haired lady.  
  
‘For those of you who do know me, I hope you enjoyed your summer break and worked hard on those songs that have been flittering in your little head.’ She laughed. Some students laughed too.

‘Now before we start anything for this semester, we have a little ritual we do here, so all newcomers please stand up!’ She announced in her giddy voice. Ricky Bowen wasn’t known for being cowardly but at that moment he felt a little shiver run down his spine.

_Oh god I hope she doesn’t make us-_

‘You are all going to come to the front and perform a song, any of your choice, one by one.’

_It’s like she’s reading my thoughts_

She beckoned the first student to come to the front and Ricky watched with silent panic as one by one students went up on stage. Yes, they did all get loud applauses by the rest of the class, but it didn’t make his heart beat any less fast. Finally, only he and some girl remained.

‘Alright Mr…’

‘Ricky Bowen.’ He finished for her.

‘Alright Mr Bowen, up you get.’ She said. He walked to the front and faced the class. He looked at her, and maybe it was the smile on her face, or the way her eyes creased but he felt his fears get eased, just a bit.

 _Alright, here goes nothing_.  
  
 _ **Say you can’t deal with me no more,**_  
 _ **Just say you don’t want me,**_  
 _ **I never know what you feel no more,**_  
 _ **Just say you don’t want me…**_

As he stood in front of the class, singing those Khalid lyrics, he involuntary shut his eyes. His chest felt warm, every lyric he sang like a spark.

_**I feel heaven when you’re here with me,** _   
_**I feel hell every time you leave,** _   
_**But I need to get you off of my back,** _   
_**Gotta get you off of my back…** _

He sang on for a few more minutes, swaying to the music in his head with his eyes closed. It was only after he finished that he noticed how quite the class was. He opened his eyes, taking in the shocked expressions of the club members, from seniors to freshmen.

_I knew I shouldn’t have come here, so st-_

‘Mr. Bowen, that was… Extraordinary…’ Mrs Cartwright whispered. It was like a dam bursting as the class filled with loud applause and some hooting. Ricky felt his face grow hot and quickly hurried to his seat even as the applause continued.

‘I never expected you to have pipes like that.’ The senior girl sitting next to him said, nudging his shoulder.

‘Uh, thanks.’ He muttered.

This blush is gonna be engraved on my face  
  
‘Ok, last but not least, Ms…’ Mrs. Cartwright gestured to the only person left standing. She had frizzy, brown hair running past her shoulders and light brown skin showing beneath her pink jacket and shirt.

‘Porter, Gina Porter.’ She said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina had walked into the class expecting to be the best singer in there. What she hadn’t expected was for the Curly Haired boy in a hoody and ripped jeans to blow everyone away, including her.

 _There’s no way I’m outdoing him_. She knew it, instinctually. But her mother didn’t raise a quitter and she would be damned if she didn’t try. She walked up to the front and gathered herself. She glanced at the curly haired boy, something Bowen, and saw him watching her.

_Obviously, I’m supposed to be singing. Here goes nothing…_   
  
_**How many wrongs can I right?** _   
_**How many?** _   
_**How many wrongs in the night?** _

The song flowed out of her with ease. She had practiced and practiced beforehand. But she knew, just knew, the Bowen boy had her beat.

_And he had to pick a Khalid song_

_**Blowing holes underneath the moonlight** _   
_**Not a lot of things that I wont try** _   
_**Just bought a Rolls that I don’t even drive** _   
_**Interior Red, Outside White.** _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ricky couldn’t help but notice just how pretty Gina was. She was singing into her fist, like she was holding an imaginary mic.

_So cute…_

He had to physically shake his head to dispel the thoughts. He was here for one reason. Find a way to write a masterpiece that would win Nini back. Sure, not his best ever plan, but apart from joining the Musical, he had zero other plans.  
 _And seriously me, Ricky Bowen, in a musical? Not gonna happen…_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she started singing Khalid’s part she tried to sneak a glance at Curly Hair and saw him smiling at her, eyes all shiny like. She could feel the blush erupt on her face, her voice nearly getting caught in her throat right there and then. She immediately glanced away from him and just pushed through. When she finished singing, the class erupted into applauses, but not to the level they had for him.

 _They aren’t even hooting_ She huffed as she walked back to her seat.

‘I am blown away by how many amazing, new voices we have with us.’ Mrs Cartwright said with a not-so subtle glance towards Curly Hair.

‘Now, before we call it a day, let me issue our first main mission of the school year,’ She announced. ‘I will pair you up with a partner for the semester, during which you must write a song, of at least 3 minutes, which you will then perform here.’  
The class broke out into excited murmurs, but Gina didn’t notice that. She noticed her hands suddenly getting sweaty however, and how her knee started to bounce up and down.

_Why did I not think we would do group projects? Fuck…_

She doesn’t know why, but she turned to look at Curly hair and funnily enough, he looked just as nervous as she felt.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why didn’t I think we would do Group work? Shit…_

He looked around the class, noticing everyone chatting to one another about who they hoped to be paired with when he noticed the girl, Gina, looking his way. She blushed and turned away, and his felt heated up. Again.

_Fuck, now she thinks I was staring at her_

‘Ok class, now the pairs I have chosen are…’ Mrs Cartwright began listing out names. All around the class people were high fiving each other and moving towards their partners. Ricky waited anxiously for his name to be called.  
  
‘And finally, Ricky Bowen and Gina Porter.’ She announced. Ricky glanced over at her just as she glanced at him.

_Oh…_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh…_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘So how was it?’ Big Red asked. He and Ricky were hanging out in his basement, playing video games as per usual.

‘It was… eventful,’ Ricky replied. For some reason he couldn’t dispel the image of Gina singing Khalid and Majid Jordan into her fist from his mind. He had thought video games would help but nope, still there.

‘All the newbies had to sing in front of the class, centre stage and all.’ He continued. Big Red paused the game and went to get pizza. Ricky took the opportunity to unpause the game and quickly kill of Big Reds character.

‘Hey! No fair!’ Big Red called out from the table.

‘All’s fair in war.’ Ricky said, laughing. Big Red came back and crashed onto his bean bag, turning to look at Ricky.

‘So… You actually sang in front of people without dying?’ Big Red said. Ricky rolled his eyes at his friend.

‘It wasn’t so bad actually,’ He said, cutting off a bit of pizza, to Big Reds indignation. ‘The teacher actually called me ‘Extraordinary’ if you can believe that.’ He snorted.

‘Ricky, I’ve heard you sing, I can believe it.’

Ricky felt his face grow hot for the millionth time that day and shoved Big Red over the bean bag, laughing.  
  
‘Dude, shut up.’ He said, over both of their laughter.

‘Then she paired us up for our semester mission. We have to write a duet and perform it for the class,’ He continued.

‘Oh that sounds tough, Big Oof.’ Big Red said, his mouth stuffed with Pizza.

Has he ever not made me laugh? Ricky thought as he looked at his goofy friend.

‘I’m paired with this sophomore called Gina, whose got the literal voice of an angel, AND she sang Khalid.’ Ricky said, his mind wandering back to the frizzy haired girl.

‘Guess she’s already passed the Ricky Bowen friendship test huh?’ Big Red laughed. He knew just how much Ricky loved Khalid, having to hear him sing his songs on the daily.

‘Yeah, well she would have, if she didn’t think I was an absolute weirdo.’ Ricky sighed.  
  
‘Why would she think that?’  
  
‘She may have, um, caught me looking at her.’ The room was silent for a few seconds before Big Red erupted into laughter.

‘Its not funny dude!’ Ricky yelled, even as he began laughing too.

‘It so is dude, who knows, maybe this Gina girl will help you move on from Nini.’ Big Red said. Ricky sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking about his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now, and how he had majorly screwed up with her.

‘I doubt it dude, I love her.’

‘Then why couldn’t you tell her that?’

‘Honestly? I don’t know…’ Ricky sighed. ‘I just don’t know.’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina walked through the corridor, gracefully dodging the mass of bodies walking around her. This was the first school she had been to with so many people, it was slightly claustrophobic. She was headed towards her Bio class, which for some reason was all the way across the school from her least class.

Stupid schedule she thought as she continued to push against the tide of students. She turned the corner and came crashing down as she ran into someone

‘Whoa are you ok?’ The voice, male, asked her. She looked up and saw a hand reaching out, which she gratefully grabbed, using it to pull herself up.

‘Yeah, just watch where your…’ She stopped midsentence as her eyes followed the hand up to the face of its owner.

_His hair is way curlier and browner up close._

‘Oh its Gina right, you’re my partner for Songwriters club.’ He stated grinning. Her heart somehow started beating even faster at that point.

 _His smile is beautiful…_ She had to dislodge herself from her head as she realised, she wasn’t talking.

‘Yeah I am… We never really planned anything out for the project.’ She said. He wagged his finger.

‘Not project, ‘Main mission’ Gina. We’re not songwriters, we’re Secret Agents apparently.’ He said. Gina couldn’t stop the, annoyingly girly sounding giggle that she released. She felt her cheeks get warm as she saw him laughing too. As he laughed his eyes squinted, making him look somehow even cuter.

‘Guess its me and you against the world partner.’ She said, committing to the bit. She didn’t even know why, but she wanted to keep the conversation going. He grinned down at her, his eyes shining like they were in the club room when she was singing. His smile was like the stars glowing down on her, with all their life-giving properties.

‘Against the world huh? Lucky you have me around.’ He said. Gina didn’t know what was happening to her, but she felt her entire body getting warm.

 _Maybe he really is a star._ He thought as he kept grinning at her.

_I need to get out of here_

‘Well, I’ve got to get to class so…’ She said.

‘Oh sorry about that, but before you go.’ He said, ripping off a piece of paper from his notebook. He quickly jotted down something.

‘Here’s my number, text me and we’ll set something up and get started okay?’ He said, smiling as he gave her. Gina could only mutely nod and take the paper as he started to walk away. Mid way through his stride, he turned around and waved at her, still walking, only backwards this time. She waved back and then he was gone, disappearing between the dozens of bodies in the corridor. She released the breath she didn’t even realise she had been holding.

_What just happened?_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _What just happened?_ Ricky thought as he walked away from Gina and into the corridor. Talking to her had felt so easy, like breathing.

_And her smile? That smile should be illegal_

He didn’t know what was happening between them but ever since that Club meeting, he couldn’t stop thinking about her and then now, that conversation.

It felt… electric. He didn’t stop thinking about it till he noticed that he was walking right towards a girl he hadn’t talked to in a while.

‘Hey… Nini.’ He said. Nini looked just as awkward as he felt.

‘Oh hey Ricky… How’ve you been?’ She said, looking around, anywhere but his face.

Probably looking for Kourtney to come save her

‘I’ve been good, pretty bored without you though.’ He said, and immediately regretted it. The tension in the air seemed to double itself and the annoyance on her face was very clear.

‘I’m sure you didn’t miss me all summer, not a single text after all.’ She said, with the precision and edge of a surgeon’s knife. Ricky felt her words like a slap to the face.

‘Nini-,’

‘No Ricky, talking to you was a mistake, just… leave me alone.’ She whispered as she brushes past him.

‘Nini, I’m sorry!’ He called after her. He sees her hesitate in her steps for a second before continuing down the corridor.

_Fuck…_

He watched her walk away, unable to stop her, unable to think about anything else. Big Reds words came back to him.

‘Maybe this Gina girl will help you move on from Nini’  
Yeah, as if…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina stared at her phone nervously. Her finger hovered over the send button. She stared at the contact name, her heart thumping around in her head.

 _Ricky Bowen… Why is this so hard!_ She groaned and threw her phone on her bed. She had been meaning to text him about their club project but pushing the send button was harder than it seemed.

_Its just a simple text Gina, why are panicking?_

Mustering up all the courage she had, which was considerable, she pushed the send button and saw her message go from the text box to the screen. Literally three seconds later three dots appeared.

_He’s typing already?!_

_Gina: Hey its Gina, I was thinking we should meet somewhere to work on the song?_

_Ricky: Sounds good, my house or yours?_   
_  
Gina: Never said anything about houses, believe me you wouldn’t be able to navigate through all these boxes._   
_  
Ricky: You hoard boxes?! Smh my head all my friends are weird_   
_  
Gina: No, you idiot, we just moved here. And I’m your friend already? You just met me_

_Ricky: Even better reason for me to come over, I can help you unpack. And of course we’re friends, or did you think that Special Agents thing was just practice for my stand up? Lol_

_Gina: Lol if you’re sure then fine, you can come over. I seriously hope you aren’t some murderer or sth_

_Ricky: Alas I’m not handsome enough to pull of the Jeffery Dahmer act._

_Gina: Says you_

_Ricky: So you think I’m handsome huh? Good to know *Jotting down in my murderer’s notebook*_

_Gina: You’re an idiot_

_Ricky: I get that a lot. So, when am I coming over?_

_Gina: Does Saturday work for you, around One-ish?_   
_  
Ricky: Sure, be there or be square_

_Gina: I’ll be there, it’s my house. You really are an idiot._   
_  
Ricky: You’re breaking my heart with these painful words Regina_   
_  
Gina: Not my name, and didn’t know you were that soft Richard_

_Ricky: …How did you know?_

Gina laughed at her phone screen as they continued texting, forgetting all about her nerves and the project as the conversation just flowed along. After what seemed like minutes Gina stifled a yawn and checked the time.

_Its 10:30?! We’ve been talking for 2 and a half hours_

_Gina: Ricky its 10:30 and I’ve got Mr. Hollands AP Bio tomorrow morning, I’ve got to sleep._   
_  
Ricky: You’ve got Mr. Holland? That’s a tough one, hear he’s a hard ass._   
_  
Gina: That’s good to know lol, Goodnight Richard_   
_  
Ricky: Goodnight Genevieve_   
_  
Gina: Not even close._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina nervously eyes the watched as the short hand ticked closer and closer to One O’clock. It was Saturday and Ricky was coming over. She hadn’t seen him in school since that day, with him being a junior and her a sophomore and the crowded hallways, but they had texted a lot more than she had texted with pretty much anyone, even her mom.

‘If you keep staring at that clock, it’ll never move.’ Her mom told her from the couch. Gina rolled her eyes secretly.

‘Yeah well, its nearly time anyways.’ She said. She goes and joins her mom on the couch, watching the ridiculous soap opera that was on. Something about Spanish doctors trying to find a cure for a virus while trying to simultaneously find love or something like that.

_TV is such a weird place_

‘I’m excited, finally get to meet the Infamous Ricky Bowen that you’re always texting.’ Her mom said, laughing at Ginas blush.

‘He’s just a friend mom.’

‘Never said he wasn’t Gina, should I be worried?’ She knew her mom was just joking but her face grew even hotter and her mom’s laughter increased. Before she could reply to her moms vile accusations, the doorbell rang and Gina, who would never admit this to anyone, bolted for the door.  
She didn’t open it immediately, standing in front of it and breathing in and out.

_Come on Gina, you text him all the time, real life wont be THAT different_

She opened the door, coming face to face with the curly haired boy. He was wearing a hoodie, like he always did apparently, with his guitar strapped to his back.  
‘Ricky, welcome to my crib.’ She said.

 _Welcome to my crib? Who am I, a dude from Compton in the 80’s?_ Her internal panic was hidden beneath her smile and calm appearance.

‘Thank you for having me Geneva.’ He chuckled. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, letting him into the house.  
  
‘Hello, you must be Ricky, I’ve heard much about you.’ Her mom said, shaking his hand.  
  
‘You have?’ Ricky said, looking back at Gina, whose face had never really stopped blushing from earlier, and was now surely more flushed.

_I should’ve known Mom would do this_

‘It’s not everyday I get to meet one of Gina’s friends-.’

‘Ok thank you Mom,’ Gina interrupted. ‘We really need to get some work done so…’

‘Have fun,’ Her mom called out as they headed to her room. ‘But not too much fun!’

Gina couldn’t have closed the door any faster, her face now surely resembling a tomato.

‘So this is where you live… From the meanness of your texts I expected gargoyles and an iron gate.’ Rick said, looking back at her with that smile.

_God, that smile should be illegal._

‘Yeah, I’m not that mean, only to you.’ She replied, causing him to chuckle. ‘And my mom was just kidding back there, she’s met tons of my friends so… yeah.’

‘No doubt about it, who wouldn’t want to be constantly insulted twenty-four seven.’ He laughed. Gina glared at him and he threw up his hands in surrender.

‘It’s hard making friends when you’ve moved five times in seven years.’

_Why did I tell him that?_

‘That sounds… rough.’ He said. She only nods.

‘My mom, she works for FEMA, so whenever a disaster strikes, we have to pack up and move. The traveling is great and all, but it really puts a dent in my social life.’ She laughs.

‘Well, just know, you’ve got a friend in me.’

‘You did not just quote Toy Story.’ She giggled.

‘And what if I did?’ He smirked at her, and all the tension in the room seems to evaporate.

He removed his guitar from his case and crashed onto her bed.

‘Really making yourself comfortable huh?’ She said, taking up the only chair in her room.

‘I walked here, it was like a 20-minute journey with a guitar on my back.’ He said, sitting up and strumming a few strings. ‘I’ve actually got a melody written down if you want to hear it?’

‘Sure, hit me.’

He pulls out his phone and taps at it a few times before placing it in his lap. He started to play a gentle tune, and she could hear him humming to the beat. She watched him start swaying to his melody and could feel the air in her lungs escape.

 _He’s so good with that guitar_ She thought as he continued to strum away, as if he was the only one in the room. The melody was beautiful, Gina could already hear some lyrics forming in her head as he played. And then he finished, and it was like the universe went quiet. He looked up from his guitar and glanced her way. His eyes were shining, fragments of scattered sunlight highlighting them, showing off their honey-like colour.

_He’s so… beautiful._

They stared at each other, like there was nothing else to look at, her words caught in her throat. He cleared his throat and brought her back to reality. She turned away just as he did, the moment passing by.

‘So… What do you think?’

‘Ricky, that was amazing. You really wrote that yourself?’ She said in disbelief. He grinned from ear to ear and blushed causing her entire body to jolt, like electricity passed through her.

_What’s going on with me?_

‘Yeah I did, I tried to come up with some lyrics but I’m not so good at that part.’ He laughed, scratching his head.

‘Well that’s where I come in, schooch over,’ She said as she went to sit beside him. He smiled at her and moved to the side, giving her space. Her hand landed on his, and she left it there. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t move his hand either.

‘So, lets hear this melody again, Troy Bolton.’

‘Who?’

‘Nice joke Ricky.’ She said, shaking her head. He looked at her confused.

‘I’m not joking.’ He replied. She paused and looked at him.

‘You’ve never watched Highschool Musical?’ She asked incredulously.

‘I have, but I just don’t get Musicals.’ He shrugs. Gina stares at him with her mouth agape.

‘What?’ He asked.

‘What do you mean what? You go to East High and don’t like Highschool Musical?’ She said. ‘Its literally the basis of millions of peoples childhoods.’ She said. He just shrugged again. Gina groaned before nodding her head.

‘Oh no, you’ve got that look in your eye.’ Ricky laughed.  
  
‘We are going to watch the Highschool Musical trilogy.’ She declared.  
  
‘What, right now?’

‘No, once we’ve worked on this,’ She gestured to the guitar. ‘Then we’ll work on this.’ She said, tapping his head. He laughed and pushed her hand away.

‘Well then we better get started huh?’

~

They had worked on the project for an hour before they stopped for the day. Ricky then helped Gina unpack some of her boxes, as promised.

‘You’ve got a lot of awards.’ He said, as he placed them onto a little shelf above her bed.

‘Well I am the greatest you know.’ She said. She was lying on the bed watching him unpack. ‘Yes, work harder servant.’

He grabbed a little trinket from a box and threw it at her leg.

‘Aren’t you going to help me?’ He asked. She laughed and shrugged.

‘You’re the one who was down to help unpack.’

‘Yeah well, the quicker I’m done, the more time we have for Highschool Musical.’ He said. She rolled her eyes but gets up to help. With two extra hands they’re done in less than ten minutes and Gina sets up her laptop.

‘Are you ready to watch the best Teen romance movie to ever be made?’ She asked.  
  
‘I hope this hype is warranted Gi.’ He replied. He didn’t even notice the casual use of the nickname or her blush that accompanied his words.

‘Believe me, it’s going to be-.’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Awesome!’ Ricky said. Big Red looked up at him from his bean bag chair, his permanent residence.

‘Red, hanging out with her is so chill, she’s so cool.’ Ricky declared, collapsing onto the couch as he thought about Gina. She had made him watch Highschool Musical, the first one, and surprisingly he enjoyed it. Sure, maybe it was less to do with the movie and more about the company he was with, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

‘I’ve yet to meet the girl who’s stealing my best friend away.’ Big Red said. Ricky threw a cushion at his head, which he gracefully dodged. After years of being friends you picked up on one another’s throwing habits.

‘Nobody can steal that title away from you dude, its just… Hanging out with her is so different. She’s the first person that’s not you that really gets me, jokes and all.’

‘She laughs at your jokes?’ Big Red at up, a panic look in his eye. ‘Are you sure she’s sane?’ Ricky threw another cushion at his head.

‘Ha ha very funny dick,’ Ricky said. ‘She’s just so talented and funny. We watched Highschool Musical.’

‘Wait, hold up… You couldn’t even sit through The Greatest Showman with Nini, but you voluntarily sat through Highschool Musical with Gina.’ Big Red said, suggestively wagging his eyebrows.

 _I’m running out of cushions_ Ricky thought as he threw another one.

‘Its not like that dude, she’s just a friend and I’m not ruining that.’

‘Whatever you say dude.’

‘And besides,’ Ricky said. ‘I was going to ask her to help me write the song, for Nini.’

‘That sounds like a great idea.’ Big Red said.

‘Dude, you’ve got to work on your sarcasm.’

‘Ricky, all I’m saying is, your handsome and charming.’ Big Red deadpanned to his friend.

‘So?’

‘So, a lot of girls like you, what makes you think Gina doesn’t? Asking her to help you write a song for your ex sounds like a disaster in the making.’

‘C’mon dude, she’s my friend, she gets me.’ Ricky shrugged off the suggestive smirk Big Red threw his way, no more cushions to throw at him. But what he said stuck to his brain.

 _Does she like me…? No, what am I thinking?_ Ricky shook his head to dispel the thoughts, but they lingered, along with images of Gina smiling in her bedroom as they watched that cheesy movie.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Hey, Red, Ricky!’ Gina called out as she waved at her friends.

_My friends… weird_

She had met Red at Ricky’s house during one of their project meeting. They had meant to continue working on lyrics but instead had watched the rest of the HSM trilogy. Surprisingly, Her and Red hit it off immediately, both targeting their weapons systems at Ricky which had led to him declaring childishly ‘That they were now each other’s best friends.’ They had a group chat for memes and were constantly texting and talking to each other. The other day Gina had dubbed them ‘The Golden Trio’ which resulted in a ‘huh?’ from Ricky, a roll of the eyes from Big Red and a late-night Harry Potter movie binge. She had never felt so happy in her life.

‘Why hello there Georgina.’ Ricky said while Red gave her a wave. She shook her head.

‘You do know you’ll never guess correctly right?’ She asked.

‘Gina, you and I both know Ricky doesn’t know what’s going on most of the time.’ Red said, grinning. She laughed and high fived him even as Ricky muttered a ‘whatever’

‘So, Richard…’ She began.

‘Oh no, Red save me, she’s using the government name.’ Ricky said, hiding behind Red.

‘Shut up you dork,’ She laughed. ‘I’m guessing you heard the announcement this morning.’ She wagged her eyebrows.

‘Gina, I’m not doing that play.’ He said. She groaned and threw up her hands, glancing at Red who gave her a ‘don’t look at me’ face.

‘Come on, why not?’ She pleaded. Ricky sighed.

‘Gina, while I did enjoy Highschool Musical, that doesn’t meant I want to play it.’ He answered.

‘Wont you audition for me? Please?’ She gave him the puppy dog eyes and threw in a pout just for safe measure. She saw his walls begin to crumble as she stared into his eyes. She knew she won when he sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

‘Fine, but I’m auditioning for Chad.’ He told her. She gave a small yippee and hugged him, causing him to snort as he hugged her back.

He’s so warm, I could do this for ages. Neither of them really wanted to let go and wouldn’t have till Big Red gave a little cough. They immediately separated, both blushing to their necks. Big red gave then a suggestive look and hid his smirk.

‘Thank you so much Ricky.’ She said, smiling at her curly headed friend. He gave her a little shrug and grin.

‘No problem Gi, anything for you.’

 _You’re not allowed to just say that_ She thought as her blush increased tenfold.

‘Well, I’ve got to get to class, I’ll see you guys later?’

‘Definitely, the hashtag Anti-Ricky rights crew cant stay apart for long.’ Big Red laughed. She gave them a wave, even as Ricky glared at both of them, and made her way to her next class.

~

‘Hi um, I’m Nini, can I borrow your high kick sometime?’ The girl, Nini, asked Gina. She laughed into her water bottle. They had just finished warming up for the auditions and Gina had, as she always did, put in all her effort.

‘You’re the cutest,’ She told the girl. She had heard about Nini from both Big Red and Ricky. Ricky had described her using some poetic language which was a shock coming from the guy whose main vocabulary consisted of ‘huh’ and ‘dude’. Red had told her of their history together, of how Ricky and Nini had been dating for the year before and how Ricky was trying to win her back. For some reason, she had felt nauseas hearing about it, about her.

‘So, have you played leads here before?’ She asked.

‘No… Not yet but um, I’ve understudied in camp and I’m auditioning for Gabriella. ’

‘Oh, I’m also auditioning for Gabriella.’ Gina said looking at the girl. She was pretty, her brown hair flowing down to her back. ‘I’ve never understudied before, you’ll have to tell me all about it. Good luck Nini.’ She said walking to the audition line. She knew she had come across harsh but something about the girl annoyed her. She just couldn’t place it.

‘Am I too late?’ She heard someone call. It was Ricky, guitar case in hand, wearing his signature hoody. Big Red was beside him, but he was on his phone and immediately walked over to the wall, leaning on it.

‘No, we’re just about to get started, join the line please.’ Carlos, Ms. Jenn’s assistant told him. Ricky dropped his guitar by the wall and went to join the line. Gina saw Nini and Kourtney share knowing looks and Nini had an annoyed look on her face.

 _Sheesh, he must have done something really bad to piss her off._ Gina thought before returning her attention toe Ms Jenn. The lady was going through the line handing out audition scripts. She paused when she arrived at Gina.  
  
‘Gabriella right?’ She asked her. Gina merely smiled and collected the audition paper. Before she may have said a witty comment but Ricky and Red had really ganged up on her whenever she made a cocky comment so she was trying to tone it down.

‘Give him the Troy script who are we kidding.’ Ms Jenn said as she passed a tall athletic boy in a red Water Polo T. Carlos handed him a red script.  
  
‘How about we have you read for… Kelsie?’ Ms Jenn asked Nini. Gina couldn’t help the smirk that came to her face hearing that.

 _I am SO going to land Gabriella._ She thought even as the other girl asked for the Gabriella papers.

‘And you, also going for Troy I assume?’ She asked Ricky. He shook his head.

‘I’m trying out for Chad actually.’ He nodded. Ms Jenn made a little ‘hmm’ sound as she gave him the audition script.

‘Ok everyone, we’re going to start with the Troy auditions then Chad then Gabriella and Taylor before we get to the rest alright?’ Ms Jenn announced. Everyone burst into excited mutters and moved to the side as all the Troy’s began their audition.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ Gina turned her head to see Nini glaring at Ricky.

‘I’m auditioning, like everyone else Nini.’ He replied. Nini gave a little laugh.

‘That’s funny because you hate musicals.’ She said.

‘A lot has happened in the month you’ve been ghosting me Nini.’ He said and Gina couldn’t help but smile knowing he was referring to their HSM binge.

‘If this is your way of trying to get me back then-.’

‘It’s not Nini,’ He interrupted. Gina had never heard him speak so harshly to anyone and was a bit taken aback.

_Whoa better calm down there Richard_

‘I’m actually here as a favour for a friend.’ He finished.

‘Really? So Red asked you to audition is that it?’ Nini continued interrogating.

‘I have other friends.’

‘Like who?’ Gina chose that as her que.

‘Like me,’ She said, moving to stand by Ricky. ‘Gina Porter.’ She said, putting her hand out. Nini looked shocked as she shook her hand, looking between her and Ricky.

‘You two know each other?’ She asked.

‘Yeah, she’s my friend.’ Ricky said. Gina couldn’t help but feel a little pang of pain in her chest when he said that.

‘Gina Porter meet Nina Salazar-Roberts.’ He said.

‘Look Ricky, don’t ruin this for me.’ Nini turned her attention back to the boy.

‘I wasn’t planning to, but you know I just might now.’ He said, stroking his imaginary beard. Gina laughed at his antics even as the other girl huffed and walked away. Ricky sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

‘Hey, you ok?’ She asked him.

‘Yeah, its just… We were friends you know? And now its like…’

‘Like your strangers?’ She finished for him.

‘Yeah… How did you know?’ He asked, looking at her weirdly.

‘Over the years tons of people I’ve known have turned to strangers,’ She shrugged. ‘Comes with the whole moving package.’

He laughed and shook his head before wrapping her in a hug.

‘I promise not to become a stranger Gi, you get me.’ He whispered into her ear. She felt her entire body getting warm. His words were soft, but they rang throughout her head.

 _He’s treating me like the only girl in the world. Thank you Rihanna_ She thought as she hugged him back.

‘Ok, auditions for Chad!’ Carlos called into the crowd. Ricky released her from the hug and looked her in the eyes. He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

‘Wish me luck Gi!’ he called as he walked to the stage. Gina’s whole world view was upside down. Her face was hot, and her hand touched her cheek as she looked at the back of Ricky as he walked away. She turned to look for red, hoping he hadn’t seen that, she couldn’t handle anymore of his knowing glances, and caught Nini looking at her with her mouth wide open. The smirk she gave her was mean, but she let herself feel good about it.

 _You’ve lost him, he’s mine now._ As she looked at the girl.

~

Gina and Ricky followed Carlos as he went to pin the cast up. Both of them had felt they had killed their auditions. Gina was just glad she got to hear Ricky sing again. Sure, she heard him sing almost every day and every time they had to work on their project, but it was still amazing how gifted he was, despite how many times he’s told her she’s just as good.

‘Okay Wildcats,’ Carlos said as he stuck the cast sheet up. ‘Go wild!’

She watched as Ricky went up to the sheet, his finger going down the list of names. He came back with a huge smile on his face.

‘I got Gabriella?’ She asked. He shook his head and she could feel her heart sink.

‘Even better.’ He announced. She huffed in annoyance.

‘What could be better than getting the lead Richard?’ She asked.

‘You got Taylor!’ He cheered.

‘And?’

‘I got Chad Gi.’

‘Still not connecting the dots here Bowen.’ She said as she slumped down to the wall, leaning against Big Red, who was playing a game on his phone. Ricky held out a hand and she looked at it, wiping the unshed tears from her eyes and letting him hoist her up.

‘For someone who’s such a Highschool musical nerd, you sure are dumb,’ He said as he wiped her eyes.

‘Chad and Taylor are the understudies for Troy and Gabriella, meaning we get to hang out even more Gi.’ He announced. She giggled, even as she felt more water pool into her eyes.

_He always has a way to make me smile_

He leaned in.

‘Plus aren’t they love interests too?’ He whispered into her ear, like a kid with a secret he just couldn’t wait to share. Her entire world stopped as he said that, her body freezing even as he hugged her and twirled her around chanting ‘Taylor! Taylor!’ over and over again. He didn’t stop when she told him to put her down or even when others noticed and started laughing, including Big Red. Suddenly she felt fine, like all her worries were for nothing.

 _Maybe playing Taylor won’t be so bad after all. As long as he’s Chad._ She thought. And when she looked at him, smiling and laughing as he spun her in his arms, his hair blowing she realised what she kept on feeling when she looked at him.

_I love you Ricky Bowen._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ricky and Gina were in his room, trying to work on their songwriters project. Keyword ‘trying’. Despite going roughly the same pace as the rest of the class, they were now saddled with rehearsals for the play as well as regular school work to deal with.

‘We should’ve never auditioned Gi, we’re drowning in work.’ Ricky groaned from underneath his pillow. She laughed at him, her heart going a mile a minute as she gazed at him. She removed the pillow from his face.

‘Things would be going a whole lot smoother if SOMEBODY weren’t complaining twenty-four seven.’ She said.

‘I’m not complaining I’m just… airing out my grievances.’ He replied.

‘So… you’re complaining?’ She laughed. He threw a pillow at her head and it took all her willpower not to bash it into his stomach else they start yet another hour-long pillow fight. She always felt like a kid again when she was with him.

‘And anyways you don’t get to complain, you’re in zero AP classes.’ She retorted.

‘Nuh-uh not zero.’ He replied.

‘Wait, you’re in an AP class?’ She asked. Now don’t get her wrong but ‘Smart’ wasn’t the first word that came to mind when she thought of Ricky Bowen. Goofy sure, maybe even sweet and adorkable but not smart.

‘AP Math and AP Bio, same as you.’ He revealed. He must have seen her shocked expression because he threw his other pillow at her.

‘Don’t look so surprised.’ He laughed.

‘It’s just… I never would’ve imagined you in those classes.’

‘When you’ve got only two friends who are both smart, you tend to pick up somethings.’ He said, smiling.

‘Wait Red is AP too?!’

‘How don’t you know this?’ He asked her, amused. ‘Red is like in all the AP’s, he’s an honour student. Why else would his parents allow him to play so many video games?’

‘Wait please, this is too much info for my mind to handle,’ She said, massaging her temples. ‘You’re telling me The Dumb and Dumber brothers, who make toilet jokes on the regular are in the hardest AP classes in Junior year?’

‘Well you didn’t have to phrase it so nicely Gi.’ He laughed, prompting her too laugh too.

‘Sorry it’s just surprising.’ She chuckled before pausing. She slowly turned to face him. ‘Wait! So, you guys could have helped me study this whole time.’ She glared at him. Suddenly his smile faded, and he looked nervous as she stepped closer to him.

‘Well you never asked so… sorry?’ He said.

‘I am going to kill you Richard Bowen!’ She yelled before leaving on top of him and bashing him with his own pillows. They laughed as Ricky tried to protect his ‘merchandise’ as he called his face while Gina hit everything but his face. Luckily for him she was tired already, from the hours of rehearsal and song writing they had just done before hand and she collapsed beside him, out of breath.

‘Can I ask you a question?’ She asked

‘You already did,’ He replied, equally out of breath. She snorted. ‘Hit me Gi.’ He said.

‘Why did you and Nini break up?’ She asked. If she was honest, she had stalked the girl’s socials. She seemed like a… nice girl. And after hours of going through the internet she had found dozens of pictures of her and Ricky looking in love. And it had bothered her for days, the reason why they had broken up. Ricky stayed silent for a few seconds before sitting up.

‘She wrote me a song,’ He began, sounding tired. ‘She told me she loved me through song online and all I could say back was ‘oh’.’

‘That’s it?’ She asked.

‘Well kinda… I couldn’t tell her ‘I love you back’ and instead said we should have a ‘break’,’ He said using air quotes. He snorted and sighed. ‘Stupid I know right?’

‘No, not really,’ She said sitting up. ‘She put you on the spot when you clearly weren’t ready for such a big step. That’s nobodies’ fault but hers.’

‘You think?’ He asked.

‘Dude, yes. You panicked but everybody panics.’ She said. He looked down at his feet and sighed before collapsing back to the bed.

‘I’m sure you’ve noticed how my mom is never around.’ He said randomly.

‘Yeah but seeing as you never ask about my dad, I decided to respect your privacy as well.’ She replied.

‘She left last year, moved to Chicago to start a new life, new boyfriend and everything, the whole chi bang.’ He said. Gina looked at him surprised. She had just assumed his dad was a single father, seeing as Ricky had never talked about having a mother at all.

‘Ricky… I’m so sorry.’ She finally said.

‘No, its fine, it’s not your fault,’ He said. ‘It’s just… Growing up hearing them telling each other ‘I love you’ to suddenly fighting all the time, let’s just say my idea of love is crooked.’ He laughed sadly.

Gina didn’t know what to say, or to do, so she decided on laying down on his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

‘When she told me I love you I froze.’ He continued. ‘Love seemed like a taboo word, like something that’s fake and painful and I… I didn’t want to hurt.’ She could hear the pain in his voice and squeezed him tighter. She looked up at him, glancing at the tears that were crawling down his cheeks.

‘I’ve never told anyone this y’know?’ He laughed, even as he continued crying.

‘Really?’ She asked, ‘Not even Red?’

‘Not even Red,’ He looked down at her and met her eyes with his. ‘You’re special Gi.’ And for a second, time froze. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers, and it felt like they were bearing their souls into one another, like a connection in the spiritual plane. And when he looked down at her lips, she felt her heartbeat stop, and felt her eyes trail down to his. And when they started bringing their faces closer, they knew there was no turning back then. No more friends after this. When their lips met it wasn’t like the movies. There were no fireworks or electricity, but Gina felt something more. Like she had only just started living and breathing, like she was feeling the warmth of the sun during summer, right there in the room. Like he was the sun.

Ricky felt like he was healing, from his mind to his heart. Like he was being put underwater, but he could breathe. Like he was finally seeing the world in colour.

And when they pulled away, the feeling didn’t stop. They met each other’s eyes, his honey coloured and hers oak, and their souls sang.

‘What about that song for Nini?’ She asked, out of breath.

‘I stopped writing it the day of the audition.’ He said before leaning down to capture her lips again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big Red wasn’t surprised when they walked into school hand in hand on Monday.

‘Finally.’ He cried out when he saw them, prompting them to laugh. He pulled them into a hug, grinning from ear to ear.

‘I was so done with being the unknown third wheel, now I’m the known third wheel.’ He laughed. Ricky and Gina glanced at each other, smiling, their cheeks both rosy red. They could feel each other’s warmth from their palms.

‘Well it sure was a long time coming.’ Ricky said.

‘What does that mean Mr. Bowen?’ Gina smiled.

‘It means Ms Porter,’ Ricky said as he leaned down to capture her lips, ‘That I’ve liked you for a while now.’

‘Well I’ll have you know Richard,’ She smiled up at him, ‘That I have too.’

‘Is this what its gonna be like now?’ Big Red asked, laughing, ‘PDA in the school hallways, making everyone uncomfortable?’

Ricky and Gina blushed bright red as they realised, they had just kissed in front of dozens of people.

‘Well she is my girlfriend so…’ Ricky said. Gina smiled up at him and nodded.

‘I think Gina is the boyfriend actually.’ Big Red snorted. Gina ‘hmmed’.

‘You’re right Red, I definitely am the Boyfriend of this relationship.’ She said as she let go of Ricky’s hand.

‘See you at rehearsal?’ She heard him call out.

‘You know it!’

Ricky watched her walk away till she disappeared past a corner. He turned back to see Big Red smiling up at him, a laugh on the cusp of escaping.

‘What?’

‘She’s just a friend Red, gosh!’ Red said in his best Ricky voice. Ricky laughed and shoved his friends’ shoulder.

‘Let’s just go to class.’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ricky and Gina stood on Ashlyn’s porch, Gina with a tray of turkey cupcakes and Ricky wearing a too big knitted hat.

‘You look ridiculous.’ Gina whispered. Ricky smirked and glanced down at her.

‘You made it too big on purpose, didn’t you?’ He asked. She merely shrugged as the door opened and a beaming Ashlyn Casswell greeted them.

‘You guys made it! Oh wow Gina you shouldn’t have.’ Ashlyn said as she took the cupcakes from Gina.

‘Hey, how do you know I didn’t make them?’ Ricky asked.

‘C’mon babe, you might be AP but let’s not kid ourselves.’ Gina laughed at him. They walked into the already packed house, with all the cast and crew members lounging about, playing games, singing or eating.

‘Go and join the fun, I’ll be right there.’ Ashlyn said as she headed to the kitchen. Ricky and Gina shrugged off their jackets and hung them on the racks, heading over to the table where Carlos was hosting ‘Highschool Musical the Choosical Redosical.’

‘Oh hey, Gina, Ricky, welcome to the Party.’ Big red called from the couch, gesturing for them to come over. They went and sat next to their red head friend and watched the game unfold, too late to the party to play. They laughed as they watched EJ and Seb trying to make each other laugh and ate the chips placed on the table.

‘Ok guys, time for Karaoke!’ Ashlyn announced as she came down with the Karaoke machine. The cast let out a big cheer as the all got up and went to the lounge where she was setting it up. Gina couldn’t help but notice EJ and Nini sitting far apart.

_I thought they were dating_

‘Ok guys, who’s starting?’ Ashlyn asked. Gina’s hand shot up and Ashlyn gave her the mic. Gina grabbed Ricky’s hand and pulled him off the couch.

‘C’mon Bowen lets get this thing started right.’ She laughed at her boyfriend, even as he glared at her and rubbed his wrist.

_She’s freakishly strong_

The music started playing and the cast let out a buzz of excitement.

‘You ready for this Porter?’ He asked, grinning.

‘Born ready Richard.’ She smirked.

**_I know, that something has changed_ **   
**_Never felt this way_ **   
**_But right here tonight_ **   
**_This could be the start of something new_ **   
**_Feels so right to be here with you, oh_ **

They sang the song perfectly, both of them used to singing alongside one another and when they finished and the cast gave them a huge applause, they bowed for their audience.

‘Wait till they hear our song.’ Ricky whispered to Gina as they sat back down.

They party went smoothly after that, the others singing their songs, even Ashlyn and Big Red singing, which raised Ricky and Gina’s eyebrows

‘Finally we can do the suggestive eyebrow thing to him now.’ Gina whispered to Ricky, smirking at her genius.

‘Oh sweet sweet revenge.’ He said.

‘Okay, now that everyone has sang I think its clear who the winners of this competition are… Gina and Ricky!’ Ashlyn announced. The party goers all cheered for their self-proclaimed ‘King and Queen of Karaoke.’ And Ricky picked up Gina and spun her around, both laughing. He kissed her on the lips, exaggerating a lip-smacking sound, to the entertainment of the others.

Gina’s phone went off right then.

‘Oh sorry guys, it’s my mom, I’ve got to take this.’ She said as she moved away from the party and went over to the kitchen.

‘Hey mom what’s up?’ She asked. There was a moment of silence from the other end before her mom finally responded.

‘Gina… I wanted to tell you later, but I didn’t want to prolong this.’ Her mom sounded tired and sad.

‘Mom? What’s going on?’ She asked, worried. The only time her mom called her like this was when-

‘Honey, I got a call from the co-ordinators office in Washington.’ Her mom said. Gina paused, her world slowing to a halt.

‘No.’ She said back.

‘Gina, listen to me baby-.’

‘Mom no, they can’t do this to us again we just moved here.’ She said a little louder than she wanted to. She saw some people turn to look at her from the party and saw Ricky start to get up.  
  
‘That’s what I told them baby but its another emergency.’ Her mom said. She could hear her sigh on the other end.

Gina was silent as she thought about everything that had happened these past few months. The songwriters club, the musical, her friends, Big Red… Ricky.

‘How long do I have?’ She asked quietly into her phone, trying not to cry.

‘Ten days.’ Her mom said and it felt like a physical blow to her stomach. She didn’t bother to reply but just cut the call. She tried to wipe her eyes as she felt the tears star to spill and made her way to the coat rack, putting one her purple coat and walking out of the house. She was a few steps away when she heard the door open and close again.

‘Gina! Wait up!’ She heard Ricky call for her. She stopped and let the tears fall as her ran towards her.

‘Gina, what’s wrong?’ He asked, concerned as she kept crying.

‘Do you know why I don’t have a dad?’ She said, surprising even herself. Ricky merely shook his head.

‘He couldn’t handle all the moving around,’ She said. ‘My mom kept on having to move because of her job, and he couldn’t deal so he left and forgot about us.’ She said quietly.

‘No Gi, nobody could forget about you-.’ Ricky tried to assure her.

‘Well he did!’ She yelled at him. Ricky took a step back and Gina took a shaky breath, trying to calm down.

‘He started a new family, and the one time I tried to contact him he told me never to call again,’ She revealed. ‘He became a stranger. That’s what always happens when we have to leave, they become strangers.’ She whispered to herself, looking down at the ground as her tears spilled.

‘Gina, what’s going on?’ He asked.

‘We’re leaving again Ricky,’ She could hear him gasp. ‘I have ten days before you all become strangers.’  
  
‘I won’t become a stranger Gi.’

‘But you will! They always say they won’t, but you will!’ She yelled. ‘You’ll forget all about me and love another girl and move o-.’ She was interrupted when he puller her into his chest and wrapped her into a hug.

‘I love you Gina Porter.’ He whispered into her hair. She kept on crying into his chest and could feel his own tears fall on her head.

‘I love you and I will keep loving you till you come back.’ He said. Her cries turned into sobs and she held onto her curly haired boy and tried to not think about how this might be the last time she gets to.

‘I will write you a million songs, a million letters and leave you a million calls, ok? I won’t forget you…’ He said. She doesn’t know how long they stayed like that but eventually he took her home. Her door was opened by her mom, who immediately wrapped her into a hug.

‘Thank you Ricky for bringing her home.’ She told him.

‘It’s the least I can do.’ He said, before hugging Gina one more time and leaving.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina thought about the curly haired boy on the plane to New York. She thought of him as they unpacked their boxes and she thought of him on the first day of school. She thought of him in all her AP lessons and thought of him before she slept. They texted every day and video called every day and he would always promise her ‘I won’t forget you.’  
But life has a way of torturing you. She knew she was holding him back from moving on, moving past them. She could hear it in every story he told, from his tales of the play, to how much he wished they could’ve performed their song together. So Gina made a choice. Their video call was near its end and Ricky was tired. She was too.

‘Remember Gina, I wont ever forget you.’ He told her, his voice filled with belief.

‘I know Ricky… Hey promise me one more thing?’ She asked.

‘Anything Gi.’

‘Write me a song for when I come home.’ And when she saw him smile, she felt her entire world glow, like a million stars in the nights sky shining down on her.

‘Of course Gi, you’ll love it.’ He said. And that was the end. The next time he called she didn’t pick up. Dozens of texts went unread and unreplied too. This was what she had too do she told herself. Let him live a life beyond her. Beyond them. And when the calls stopped coming and the texts trickled down, she tried to tell herself it didn’t hurt. But some rainy nights in their New York Apartment her mind wondered to the curly haired boy, and the song that was waiting for her when she went home…


End file.
